


Rose

by Ambify



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Day Six, Florist Tubbo, High School AU, flower shop au, wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify
Summary: Tubbo works at a florist shop, he takes notice of a certain blonde boy who keeps visiting.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Niki, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 366
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Rose

It was a bright and sunny morning. Tubbo pulls up the blinds and gazes out the window, smiling blissfully. 

Since not many people were out, the streets were peacefully quiet, except for the minor cars and bikers passing by. 

Tubbo places a vase of Brunnera flowers onto the window still, before turning the sign on the shop's door from closed to open. Tubbo felt quite lonely since all his worker friends were on their day off leaving the brunette to take his shift alone. _Meaning he had no one to chat too._

But the perks of working alone is the silence, usually, the shop would be filled with playful banter, it's not that Tubbo doesn't like it, sometimes it's nice having quiet time. 

Dragging a single chair behind the desk, Tubbo plops down onto it and grabs his phone from out his pocket. Tapping the Royal Warrior icon, his phone fades into a black screen with a white box saying  _ loading.  _

As he began to become absorbed into the game, he failed to notice the florist shop door open and failed to hear the bell ring, signifying that someone was here. 

Tubbo groans, as his phone, shut off from the low battery. 

Sighing in disappointment, he looks up, finally noticing the blonde boy who was standing in front of green coloured roses. The boy stared curiously at them.

Tubbo squints his eyes, trying to get a better look at the boy before his eyes widen in recognition. If he remembered correctly the boy's name is  _ Tommy,  _ one of the kids from his class. 

Tommy was quite the popular kid, getting along with everyone, just genuinely fitting in with the crowd easily.  _ Which was something Tubbo admired about him. _

The brunette remembers the first time he talked to Tommy, it was because they were paired together for a history project. The two got along nicely and sped through their presentation, getting a high grade. 

Unfortunately, after that, they never spoke again. Tubbo tried many times to get the blonde boy's attention but it always ended up unsuccessful. 

Snapping out of his train of thought, Tubbo froze, Tommy was now looking at him with a confused expression. 

Tubbo gives him a sweet, friendly smile and a slight wave. Causing the cheery blond to grin, then went back to looking at the green roses. 

Sighing in relief, Tubbo decides to shift his attention away from Tommy.

~~

The very next day, the same blonde boy was at the florist shop, staring at the green roses. 

Tubbo didn't know whether to ask him if he wanted them or… Just to leave him alone.  _ Maybe he just really likes the colour green? Or roses? Roses are pretty, so Tubbo can understand.  _

This time, Tubbo isn't working alone, Niki stopped in to help with customers, which the brunette is truly thankful for. 

Niki takes notice of the blonde teen, "How long has he been there for?" She questions, a bit concerned. Tubbo shrugs, glancing at his watch, "For quite some time I would say" He replied. 

"You should talk to him" 

Tubbo disagrees, "No way… I'm way too awkward…" Niki smiles sweetly, gently patting his shoulder. "You're amazing Tubbo! I know you can do it" 

The brunette smiles gratefully, thanking Niki before heading over to Tommy, who was completely distracted to notice. 

"Hey… Tommy?" 

Tommy flinches, whipping his head around to face Tubbo. He smiles, "Hello Tubbo, need something?" Does Tommy remember _him?_

Feeling troubled, Tubbo stood silent, forgetting what he was supposed to say, or genuinely forgetting how to speak for a moment. 

The blonde teen was puzzled, unsure as to what was happening, "Are you okay?" He asked his full attention turned to Tubbo. 

"So… You like green roses…?" Tubbo blurts out, overwhelmed with anxiety. Tommy lightly chuckles, nodding his head, "They're quite pretty aren't they? Something draws me to them…" He said, gazing back at the roses with a happy grin. 

The pure happiness in the blond teens' eyes brought a smile to Tubbo's lips. He's never seen someone so interested in a rose before, which gives him a great idea _to gain Tommy's friendship._

Disturbing the comfortable silence, a phone rings. Tommy's face pales, he quickly pulls his phone from out his Hoodie pocket, muttering a curse. 

Confused, Tubbo asked what was wrong, Tommy gave him a sad smile, "I've got to go, sorry to cut the conversation short, but I was meant to meet my brothers at the library half an hour ago." He explained, eyes dripping with misery. 

"It's completely fine! You should probably hurry if you don't want to be even later," Tubbo reassures him. 

The blonde thanks him before grabbing his backpack from off the floor, then heading off. 

Tubbo watches him as he leaves, the door shutting behind him. 

Niki places one hand on his shoulder, a big proud smile gracing her face. "See, I told you, you could do it!" 

"Apparently he likes green roses… That's why he keeps staring at them... Hey… Niki do you think I could buy some...?" 

~~

Another day at work, Tubbo waits for Tommy to arrive at the shop. Excited to chat with his _hopefully newly found friend,_ Niki was also at the shop again, joined by Fundy, who doesn't have work at the shop but likes to visit and help here and there, he's pretty much family to the others from how often he stops by. 

"Still waiting for him?" Niki asks, seeing the boredom and possible disappointment lacing his face. Fundy, who was leaning against the desk with his earphones in, tilts his head in question, "Tubbo's waiting for someone?"   


"Yeah-" Niki gets cut off as Tubbo jumps out of his chair, nearly knocking the shelf over and rushes towards the door, pulling it open. Startling Tommy, who was stood behind the door, about to open it himself. "Woah-! Oh... Hello Tubbo?" The brunette grins cheerfully, "Hey Tommy!"

Tubbo moves so the blond-haired boy could walk inside the shop, he shyly waves to Niki and Fundy, then Tommy noticed the green roses, _which he highly admired,_ were gone. Sadness sweeps through him, "What happened to the roses?" He asked voice laced with disappointment, Tubbo and Niki share a glance, the brunette smiles sheepishly, "Someone... Brought them, but don't worry! We'll have more in stock soon." The taller boy nods, thinking of what he could do instead _of staring at roses all day._

Tubbo, himself was stuck in thought, freaking out. _He looks so disappointed! Gaaa, this is so awkward- what can he do to make it better?_

"Can I... hang out here with you today? I didn't have anything else planned today... Maybe I'll find another nice flower? That I would like?" Tommy suggests, Tubbo smiles brightly, excitement filling him head to toe. "Sure!" 

_

_ That day Tommy spend the whole day with Tubbo, Niki and Fundy. The shop filled with playful banter, getting to know each other and having a genuinely good day. _

_ Before everyone had to go home.  _

_ Tubbo was quite surprised at how quickly he built such a strong friendship with Tommy at the end of the day.  _

~~

The sun rose in the sky, signifying morning was a pondus. 

Today Tubbo didn't have work, because it is Monday, meaning he has to go to school. _He was not looking forward to it-_

He was a nervous wreck. _Because today he was going through with his plan._

Slipping on his green hoodie and grabbing his phone, backpack and his bouquet of roses. 

Tubbo heads to school. 

~~

Arriving at school, the first thing that catches Tubbo's eyes is Tommy, who was waiting at the gate entrance. 

The boy's eyes immediately light up when seeing him, confusion fills Tubbo.  _ Tommy was waiting for him? _

"Hey, Tubbo! Thank lord, I was starting to lose my patients waiting, but it was worth it- Oh you brought flowers? To school? For who?" 

The brunette thrusts out his hands, pushing the bouquet of green roses into Tommy's chest. He lets his arms drop, observing the other teens' reaction, the taller stare at the bouquet that was now in his hands. 

He points to himself, "Are these for me?" Tubbo nods regret slowly seeps into his being. But it washes away after seeing the bright smile that finds it's way across Tommy's face. 

"Thank you so much, dude! Honestly, you didn't have to- but I'm thankful and truly… I'm… Kinda speechless right now" Tommy stumbles over his words ever so slightly. Tubbo goes to respond but he is pulled into a hug. 

"You've got to hang out with me at lunch- and as a thank, you- we could go get ice cream after school? If you want to…?" 

Brunette nods his head quickly, "That… That sounds awesome!"

The bell rings, loud in their ears. Tommy grins, "See you in History! Can't wait to hang out!" He shouts rushing off, leaving Tubbo standing at the entrance alone. 

A goofy, happy smile on his face,  _ he just made a proper friend! Not only that, he's friends with Tommy!  _

_ He is so boasting about this to his work friends and brother.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Day Six of Wholesome Week~! I enjoyed writing this AU a lot, also decided to keep it short.


End file.
